Jail Bird Nicky
by snowangel-983
Summary: Same story different title Nick's world is tossed up side down when a woman who seems to be stalking me every he goes, accuses him of rape and attempted murder, can the team get him out of jail?
1. Chapter 1

You know that rule that says if your arrested it's an automatic dismissal lets pretend for this story that rule doesn't exist. I don't own CSI or its characters(grumbling in background).

Nick sipped his beer slowly savoring the taste of the liquid as it rolled down his throat. I t had been a hell of a shift and he was tired sore, and tense. Not really wanting to sleep just yet he had decided to go for breakfast and a beer. So, he sat at the bar of a old fashioned diner down the street from his townhouse, sipping his beer, minding his own business, when a tall blond attractive women sat down next to him and ordered herself an orange juice and a bagel. She smiled at him batting her eyes lashes, he smiled and nodded to her before turning back to his beer. She was pretty, her hair falling to her shoulders, her eyes a light blue. She wore a simple three piece suit complete with skirt, wight blouse and a blue jacket, her dainty feet encased in a pair of blue stiletto heels, but truth be told he was to tired to care at this point he just wanted to get home and crawl into bed. He grabbed his jacket and keys, and headed for the cashier to pay and leave, when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm stopping, he turned to look at the women holding him and frowned.

"Can I help you?" He asked, pulling his arm free and pulling his coat the rest of the way on.

"Dinner?" Nick blinked and stare at her wide eyed, did she ask him out.

"I'm sorry." Nick sputtered, she smiled showing perfect white teeth all lined up and shiny. He smiled a bit nervously he wasn't sure what to do, he sighed, he didn't really have to time or energy for a relationship or a date for that matter.

"Look, I'm sorry you a very attractive women and all but I just can't date right now, my life a very hectic and my job takes up most of my time." Nick explained she frowned disappointed by the turn, Nick hurried out of the diner and to his truck he was just putting the key into the lock when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun to face the woman from the bar.

"Look lady i told you I'm not interested OK?" He asked getting a flustered by such a strong advance, apparently she was hard of hearing because she pressed against him forcing him to back up until he felt his truck slam into his back.

"don't do this." He snapped this seemed to have the desired effect she backed off looking hurt and went running back inside panting nick turned to open his truck and with his nerves more on edge then before, he went home.

Nick parked his SUV in the parking lot of a jewelery store just off strip and hopped out taking his kit he made his way inside where he found Catherine waiting for him.

"Hey Cath, what do have?" HE asked setting his kit down and donning a pair of latex gloves.

"B&E gone south, two victims, 43 year old Martian Langley and his wife to be Veronica Gray, they had been shopping for a wedding set when the suspect came in and opening fire. They took over five grand in diamonds and other jewelery." Catherine explained, Nick attention wandered around the store, two cases had been smashed the jewelery taken. The victims were face down in pools of their own blood, the hand intertwined in a last gesture of love. Nick sighed and got to work processing while Catherine talked with any witnesses and followed the body back to the morgue.

"So this is what your time consuming job is." A female voice, not Catherine's spoke from some where behind him, Nick almost dropped his camera in shock, _'oh please don't be who I think it is.' His mind screamed. _ He let his camera hang loose around his neck and turned around slowly to scan the faces watching in morbid curiosity, until his found found what his mind refused to believe, the woman from the diner was standing just behind the yellow crime scene tape, as close as she could stand to it with out actually breaking through it. HE spun back around and proceeded to flash pictures of a bullet casing before tweezing it off the floor and dumping it into a spindle, marking his initials on the front and the address of the scene he put it up for the lab.

"Look I'm sorry about this morning I was drunk and well horny. I'm really embarrassed I'd like to make it up to you can i maybe cook you dinner?" Nick sighed heavily, ans let his head fall into his hands.

"Look, don't sweat it, it cool i understand but right now I'm working and i can't talk." He explained before going back to his kit and taking out finger print powder and proceeding to print to cases and register which hung open and empty. He collected all his evidence and made his way to his truck packing everything safely in the back, he headed back to the lab.

With nothing else left to and two minutes end of shift Nick headed home at the insistence of his boss. He had crawled into bed after a hot shower and was enjoying a rather stress free dream when a sudden weight landing on top of him forcing all the air from his lungs, he jumped awake and tried to get up, but hands held him down, he blinked to clear his vision ad and gasped.

"What the hell!" he struggled ender her for a few minutes before another, stringer pair of hands forced his movements to a stand still.

"No one says no to me Mr. Stokes!" A voice growled, Nick looked straight up at the woman on top of him, a glint in the corner of his eye caused him to look away from her and focus on the other inhabitant of his room, a syringe in his hand nick jerked and started to struggled again.

'What is that?" He demanded flinching when he felt the needle pierce his skin, two minutes later his vision blurred.

"Who are you?" He asked his words slurring together.

"I am some one you'll wish you'd never meet." he felt the weight leave his body and he tried to get up an get away but the drugs made him sluggish and he barley moved at all, he felt his pants leave his body and he panicked his heart hammering against his rib cage. _ 'oh god not again!'_ his mind screamed at him to move it, but his body just would not cooperate with him, he kicked out but hands soon stopped that small effort so he tried to sit up and back away but he darned head board stopped him from going to far. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders an force him to lay down he continued to struggle kicking when the hands released him and crawled up to his manhood, playing and fondling him.

"NO stop!" He screamed and screamed kicking and struggling but it did no good, was far to weak from the drugs to do any good. So he did the only thing left his power he opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his voice for help.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" and hand covered him mouth a voice growling from behind him, Nick tried to focus on the voices and faces but his vision blurred more and eyes threatened to close, he stopped struggling suddenly to tired to fight any more and let his body relax as sleep over took him.

"finally come on lets go." the male voice grumbled.

"We have put everything back the way it was first dummy." So the did, D leaned nick and replaced his pants then replaced his blanket and finally cleaned the mess around the bed and then left

When Nick came to he looked around as if half expecting some one to be there, he shrugged it off and climbed out of bed to get ready fro work. When he got there he checked the labs for results and then went looking for Catherine, he never made it farther then the break room, hands grabbed him and pulled his hands behind his back causing him to drop his mug he shattered on impact with the floor and coffee went every where.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Nick demanded when he felt his hand being cuffed.

"Let me go I haven't done anything, GRISSOM!" Nick called out the man came running at top speed screeching to halt when he saw the police trying force nick out the front door screaming his innocence for the world to hear.

"Nick stokes you are under arrest for the rape and attempted murder and Deanna Smith you have the right to remain silent..." The rest when unheard after rape and attempted murder, Nick could breath, he stood still unable to hear or speak, staring at Grissom his eyes begging the man to help.

" I didn't rape any one I swear let me go! Grissom help me." He was fighting harder then before giving the police and run for their money.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Grissom asked stepping in their path making them stop so did nick he panted with the effort of fighting.

"arresting a suspect MR Grissom CSI or not his been identified by the victim a sketch artist drew this at the direction of the victim." One handed Grissom a hand drown picture and he paled visibly and looked at nick at a loss for words. He turned it around nick swallowed hard. _'uh-oh I'm in trouble'_. He was to chocked after that to fight any more and allowed himself to be dragged out of the building.

Okay new story i just keep popping them out don't I. Can't help it I got stuck on the others ones so why not start anew one? R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you I have no idea what your talking about!" Nick pleaded, he was growing tired of this song and dance and wanted nothing more then to be at home safe in his warm bed enjoying his television set. They had been drilling him for endless hours, ands he head hurt with buzzing questions.

"If you didn't rape her then how did your semen get inside her huh?" Nick just upped an eye brow as if to say, you really want me to point out the stupidity of that question?

"I don;t know but i didn't touch any one i have hand sex in nearly four months not since..." And he stopped talking he could say her name his throat felt tight and tears filled in his eyes. Kristi, that what he had meant to say, he had last had sex with Kristi the night before she died.

"Since when?" A new voice asked Nick groan inwardly no way did they put that prick on his case, but looking up and groaning lay his head on the table.

"WE meet again Nick, now answer my question." Cavalier demanded taking the seat on the other side of the table across from nick, dismissing the other officers from the room as well as the detective who'd been questioning him.

"Kristi." Nick mumbled his head still on his arms."The last person i had intercourse with was Kristi Hopkins four month ago."

"Oh right the hooker, now lets talk about last night shall we." Nick plopped his back down on his arms refusing to speak further one thought crossed his mind. '_I'm doomed.'_

"Grissom you have to gt my case reassigned Cavalier will bury me alive!" Nick let his voice raise an octave out of sheer panic. Nick sitting facing his co workers all staring back at him, in a orange jump suit he didn't look his best, his face was pale and bruised and he looked like he hadn't sleep since he been booked.

"Calm down Nick We won't let that happen Brass is working on it we'll figure this out." Grissom watched his CSI, fidget in his seat wondering, not for the first just how many bruises he was hiding under that orange jump suit.

"God I swear you guys I have no idea what's going on, I have done anything wrong." Nick stated his innocence also, not for the first time.

"They won't tell who she is." Nick voice faded off as he looked toward the door that had just opened, his mouth dropped.

"Oh god you have to be kidding me." Nick wined and ducked his head.

"Nicky what wrong?" Catherine asked he tone maternal.

"The women who just came in has been following me every where i meet her at a diner yesterday morning and after i fending off her advancing she followed me to that jewelery heist last night." Nick explained Grissom glanced over at the tall blond and then back at nick.

"So you do know your accuser?" He asked Nick went even paler.

"Please tell me that was a sick joke." Nick asked even though he knew it wasn't he slumped back in his seat and rubbed his eyes sigh heavily.

"I'm a dead man." He groaned.

"You know the way my luck is running this week I bet Ecklie's working my case." Nicked joked, but they didn't even crack a grin, Nick groan again.

"Oh god I was kidding." Nick said but thy just looked at each other like they sure exactly how to say it.

"It doesn't matter who works the case as long as we get to the truth."Grissom said and Nick actually smiled.

"Ecklie wouldn't know the truth of it bit him in the ass." He joked this time they laughed and Nick felt for the first time in two days like he was going to okay and then feeling fled and she walked up the glass pushing the other out of her way.

"Well you look in that color, I told you Mr. Stokes no one says no to me." she blew him a kiss which nick ignored and walked off. Nick remained silent in his seat staring off into space and flashes of a memory came to him:

_Nick fights with some one on top of him... "No one says no to me Mr. Stokes"...a needle prick...nick screams for help...kicking and fighting... everything goes black._

"Whoa!" Nick exclaimed falling backwards out of his chair, he stares at the ceiling his thoughts muddled his head hurts and he can hear voices calling his name, he shakes his head to clear the cob webs and righting his chair sits down.

"She was in my house... in my room... in my bed." He stumbles over the words he voice trembling, tears threaten to fall.

"I can't really remember it completely... but i do know i didn't want her there and she had company, male company." Nick clarified, Grissom cocked his head to the side.

"She drugged me... some thing in a syringe... I don't know what it was but it took the fight out of me." Nick finished and waited for some one to speak.

"you'll have to tell Cavalier." Grissom pointed out Nick rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah I know he'll be back in a while to pick the song and dance again" Nick spat.

"Oh are we talking about me." The object of nicks torture spoke from the door.

"Time to go Nick we have some talking to do." Nick bid fare thee well to his co workers and disappeared through the door.

"Alright look, the last time this kind of thing happened I got the sheriff to give me Nicks case for a day or so, i night be able to get it again." Catherine suggested.

"Good I'll call and see about cavalier." Grissom snarled they split off at the lab but didn't make it very far Warrick, Sara, and Greg all fled to the break unable to really get any work done. Catherine and Grissom came in a hour or so later.

"Well don't ask me how i did it but the sheriff agreed to let us work the case for twenty four hours after that the case goes to days and we have to go on from there." Catherine said, cheers all around.

"Cavalier is keeping the case but know at least we'll know Nick is getting fair treatment from some where." Grissom said.

"Catherine you and Warrick stay on top of everything and go back to the jail and see about a blood sample from nick i want to know what drug they put in his system, Sara, Greg and ME will work evidence and Talk with cavalier." Grissom instructed, they all split off to do they jobs and Grissom left to catch up to Sara and Greg.

"Is that all you remember?" Cavalier asked taking down notes, nick nodded and to tried to speak he went lay his down and received and whack up side the head he sat up glaring cavalier.

"don't even try it Stokes, if i don't sleep neither do you." Nick didn't speak just blinked slowly. Some one tapped the glass and Cavalier disappeared through the door and came back minutes later seething.

"I don't know how they pulled it off but Catherine has been handed your case by the sheriff their here to take some samples for you." And he left Nick almost cried was it true, two seconds later he saw Catherine come in and Warrick came right ofter and shut the door.

"How?" Was he could get out.

"I sweet talked the sheriff I told him I got you off once and I'll do it again." Nick nodded his face a mask of determination.

"What do you need." Catherine took out a needle and vile and swiping the crook of nicks elbow with an alcohol swab pierced his skin Nick winced but remain other wise silent the watched his blood fill the vile in what must have been record timing.

"Why do you need my blood you already know it was my semen in her." Nick asked.

"Grissom wants to know what you were drugged with, hold still" Warrick instructed and using tweezers pulled a few of Nick's short hairs loose from his scalp, nick yelped and rubbed him head.

"hey man that hurt." he complained smiling.

"oh really Nicky your worse than Lindsey." Catherine grinned, at least he still at the sense of humor.

"Okay well that about does it well back as soon as we know something" Warrick promised and bidding fare the well again Nick was escorted.

Nick prayed they would move fast as he was once more shoved roughly into his cell, he fell back on the bottom bunk sighing, he lay back against the pillows, one hand on his midsection the across his eyes to block out the lights, and let his body relax and soon he was asleep.

Unfortunately he didn't stay that way, as minutes later he grabbed and yanked off the bed, he jerked against the hands as he was shoved against the wall.

"Hey let go!" HE screamed, struggling, now fully awake.

"Shut up scum no body cares what goes on in here so long as it doesn't hurt them. He made his eyes focus on the owner of the voice, and found a tall yolked as hell, line backer staring back at him. He hadn't yet seen this one, but hell every one else had taken whack at him so what the hell, why not?

"Could we maybe reschedule this for a later date I was kind of in the middle of a very nice nap?" Nick spat back., kicking his legs out and getting a yelp in reply as his feet connected with the line backers groin, Nick grimaced.

"I said get the hell off of me." Nick growled taking a swing at the guy his fist landed against his cheek send linebackers head in the concrete wall. Line backer let a howl of rage and ducking low charged like an out of control bull they crashed backwards into the bunk, Nicks head slammed against the bars of the bed stares dance in his vision for a few minuted, he lay dazed on the bed, this momentary lull was all he needed, linebacker yanked h up and once more slammed him into the wall, nick gave a harsh grunt as he slide down the wall and curled up on the floor, trying to protect him self against the onslaught, and then to his mounting horror other feet joined the pain and he tried to curl up tighter and wished he could die right there they continued for a few minutes that to Nick on the floor felt like hours until all that remained was the line backer who stood over him looming over his broken bloody form nick stare up at him through swimming vision and glared at him.

"you look like shit when the last time you slept?" He snarled, Nick pushed himself up against the wall, spit blood and saliva on line backers boot.

"Go to hell!" He spat back, Line backer hadn't liked that answer and was going to kick Nick again when some pulled him away, Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thats enough Jake, get back to your bunk, get him off the ground and lock him up in Isolation for a while, see if that doesn't change his attitude." An officer demanded, and then hands grabbed nick and dragged him up, he leaned heavily against the wall long enough for them to cuff him, before leading him down the hall to a small dark room where they left him handcuffs and all. Nick choked out a sob as he slide down the far wall crouching there in the darkness waiting for whatever came next, praying to god that friends would get him out of this.

Okay so there's another chapter down. I though there were funny parts in it and a cracked my self up. Well i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. More coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick had lost all sense of time in the darkness, he wasn't even sure if it was still the same day, all he knew was he really wanted out of this room, it was dark and cramped. His heart pounded like a jackhammer and sweat ran down his arms and back. He could feel the panic trying to take hold he fought against it, taking deep, even, and calming breaths. But they did very little for him, he pulled his knees to his chest hissing when they gave and very painful protest to the close contact, banded his arms around them and tried to think of something other then the cramped space in which he sat.

"Alright thank you I'm on my way now." Grissom put the phone down and looked up at his worried colleagues.

"That was the sheriff apparently Nick incited a riot they want me to go talk with him..." Grissom paused for a tense moment before relaying the rest to them.

"They have him in Isolation." Eyes went wide, mouths feel open.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Sara asked.

"he hasn't made a sound since they put him in there." Grissom explained, after another five minutes of putting the pieces together., he left for the jail.

Nick jerked an opened his eyes, _ 'when the heck did I fall asleep?'_, When he heard the bolt being shoved back, he stood shakily and waited for what was to come. The door was flung open and an officer came in and cuff him, Nick blinked momentarily blinded by the light, and allowed himself to guided down the hall to a familiar door,_'oh goody more fun with Cavalier'. _But to Nicks surprise a friendly face awaited him, he sat down and looked across the table at Grissom.

"What happened, they said you incited a riot." Grissom questioned.

"Not me my bunk decided it might be fun to use me for a pinata." Nick explained trying to make himself comfortable in the hard chair.

"Yeah well our favorite detective is waiting to question you about, thats you got of that room in the first place." Grissom warned him just a second to late as the door swung open again to admit a very steamed Cavalier.

"Shall try again, are you ready to talk now or are you claiming innocence?" Cavalier asked , Nick just glared in reply.

"Now tell me about Deanna Smith." Cavalier laid down a picture and Deanna and It was all nick could do not to crumble it and toss it away.

"I met her at a Diner after work I was having breakfast, she sat next to me ordered and orange juice, I finished my beer and got up to leave she grabbed my arm and asked me out, I turned her down gently, and left I just put the key in the lock when she came up behind me I turned around and she pushed me against the truck, asked me again for a date I turn again turned her down, and got in my truck to leave, that last time I saw her until that same night at a crime scene." Nick stopped to look at Grissom and then back up at Cavalier.

"Don't stop now." He told him, Nick rolled his eyes.

"Catherine had called me in to help her with a B&E at a jewelery store off strip, i was processing the scene while she went back with the body. I heard some one call my name and when i turned around she was standing as close to the tape as she could get, she apologized for the incident at the diner, said she was drunk and that she wanted to make it up to me, I told i was working and couldn't, I went back to processing the scene and when i was done i went back to the lab, and i haven't seen her since." Nick finished.

"The how did your semen get inside her?" Nick groaned in frustration, Cavalier was an unstoppable force of nature, this stupid bull crap was getting really old, really fast, he was sore and tired and right now even that crummy little dark room sounded like heaven compared to this.

"I...don't...know." Nick pronounced each with deliberate slowness just so Cavalier was sure to get it this time.

"I think it's time you Boss left." Cavalier opened the door to make his point, Grissom took one look at Nick and frowning left him there to tango with the devil. Once he was gone Cavalier struck like a snake he grabbed nick by the neck and shoved his face into the table.

"let me tell you what i think happened, she followed you around asking for your attention and finally you had enough so you gave what she wanted but you went to far you lost control and took what she would give to you." Cavalier growled pressing harder on Nicks head .

"AHH I didn't touch her, give the hell off of me!" Nick screamed struggling to lift his head which was now pounding, just one more ache to add to the list.

"Not until you admit to raping that girl!" Cavalier screamed back, Nick just flailed his arms and tired to yank his back, with no luck, finally Nick had had enough he didn't the only thing left in his power to do, he screamed at the top of his voice.

"HELP ME!" He screamed until his throat went dry, but no one came Grissom was gone, Nick stopped fighting and went limp against the table, he was finding more and more difficult to breath now, he vision grayed out at the edges.

"Hey whats wrong with you Stokes." Cavalier asked releasing his head, but nick didn't move he slide to the floor and laid there his eyes closed his breathing ragged.

"Hey some one call an ambulance!" Cavalier called out some body listened to that one two minuted later a pair of EMT's were rushed back to the room where they loaded Nick onto a wait gurney and hauled him right out of the building into the wait ambulance and off the hospital.

Nick came around some time later to the sound of hushed voices, apparently his many bruises were the topic of conversation.

"...and look at his face it looks like some one rammed his face int a wall." Catherine's voice sound worried, but Nick didn't feel like lifting his lids to find out why.

"or a table, Cavalier told me he just collapsed during questioning, and the doctor said it exhaustion and his ribs punctured a lung." Grissom voice informative, he didn't sound worried, but nick knew he must be, okay may now he could make the effort to let them know he was awake, he groaned as he forced first one eye, and than the other open.

"Hey Nicky, you gave every one quite a scare." Catherine told him her voice going soft and maternal, poor Nick just started to cry, he couldn't help it he hated hospital usually, but this was pure heaven compared to the hell he'd been living in for who knew how long.

"Shh it's okay, your going to be okay." Catherine wiped his face with some tissue and then helped sit up enough to blow his nose she sniffled and bit but managed to hold back the tears.

"Sorry, don't mean to be a basket case." Nick lay his head back against the pillows.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize, given the circumstances I think your allowed to wallow a bit." Grissom pointed out and Nick oped his eyes again to look at the man.

"Your were right Cath my face was rammed into a table." Nick pointed out rubbing said face.

"Cavalier?" Grissom not sound at all surprised, Nick nodded.

"yeah, guess he thought he could bully me into confessing to a crime i didn't commit." Nick explained.

"Did you guys get any where on the case?" Nick asked.

"Well, i had that may have payed off, i ran a test of your semen from the rape kit, all heads no tails. Like the semen from the Hopkins case remember?" Catherine asked, nick took a minute to file through his memory.

"Yeah you told Grissom that it takes seven hours for the tails to be eat away." Nick remembered Catherine smiled.

"Yup, which mean you didn't ejaculate when Deanna said she was raped you ejaculated seven earlier." Grissom pointed out. Nick looked hopeful.

"Wait so does that mean I free and clear?" Nick asked dreading the answer to that question.

"I handed my finding to the Sheriff and we'll know some thing in the morning till then we have asked that you remain in the hospital and away from the jail, until you at least resemble something human," Nick grinned not minding the insult he knew he must look awful and he was beginning to smell kind of ripe.

"Oh and I thought you like to know, the doctor said if you up to it you can take a shower." Grissom smiled when all but flew out bed and was doing well until his feet hit floor, the rest of him threatened to follow if he hadn't grabbed to the bed first.

"Whoa Nicky okay I'll take that as a yes, let me help to the show and well get you cleaned up." Grissom said taking his arm Catherine dug into a bag on the chair by the bed and brought out a pair of sweats and a familiar Texas long horn t-shirt. He let a few tears fall at the sight of his cloths no more jump suit, and real shower, wow amazing things he used to take for granted, were making shed tears. He stood leaning on the wall while Grissom started the shower let the steam roll over him before shedding the flimsy gown and stepping under the spray. Grissom left with instructions call is need help to call for him Nick heard the door close and let the tears fall. He stood sobbing under the hot stream for what must have been a few minutes at least, when he manged to calm done again he started to wash his hair and bath. When he finished he opened the shower door and grabbed the wall as a dizzy spell threated to floor him. He called for Grissom who came in and shut the door, he helped Nick dress and then helped back to the bed, where mother Catherine ready and wait with razor brush, toothbrush and toothpaste.

"The peach fuzzy on your face has got to go." Catherine explained as he lay back in he now up right bed first she let him brush his teeth and comb his hair back before proceeding to lather his chin and cheek and turned on the razor. When she finished she wiped away the access and stood back to admire him smiling.

"There now you look more like yourself." she put everything away and sat down one side of the bed and Grissom took the other. They spent to day talking and laughing and nick never felt so free, by the late after thought he feeling tired again and lay his bed back to rest while Grissom and Catherine kept watch. He closed his eyes and in a few minutes was snoring softly.

"So think the sheriff will let nick go?" Catherine asked Grissom across the bed.

"For Nicks sake, I hope so." Grissom answered, silence filled the room as the occupants in the room let themselves relax enough to doze.

Okay there the next chapter. Will Nicky be set free? Will they finally find out the truth? Read the next chapter(when i post it) and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nick struggled to push the hand away, he stomach turned and she grinned at him, running her nails along his forced erection. He struggled in vain as she only seemed to be more turned on by it._

_"Please stop!" HE cried out finally giving out and resting tiredly against who ever held him captive, tears spilling down his cheeks._

_"No body says no to me pretty boy." She growled in her ear, Nick went ridged as he ejaculated, for her, she laughed._

_"NOOOO!"_

Nick sat bolt up right a scream stuck in his throat, he panted, his heart pounding in his chest, and covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat, a shooting pain in hie chest mad him lay back carefully and wrap an arm around his chest protectively.

"Nick?" Catherine's voice tired and worried, spoke to him from some where in the dark on his left.

"Cath?" He responded, then he felt he take his hand and a small light came on; the lamp on the bed side table.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Nightmare." He explained away with a shrug.

"Tell me about it." She offered, Nick sighed nodded.

"I'm in bed, it late, I wake up but I'm not sure what woke me. Then she in my bed, touching me I try to get up and run but some else stops me, i struggle but the hand hold me, and then I feel her hand on me, moving all over, and then down to my..." And here nick hesitates his eyes watching Catherine.

"It's alright Nicky just take your time."she gave his hand a soft reassuring squeeze.

"Her hands touch my manhood, she's stroking it almost as if we're making love," At this point Nick eyes have filled with tears and there cascading down his face he reaches up to wipe them away.

"She molested me Catherine, that must be how she got my Semen inside her." He he pointed out she nodded.

"And it explains why they were all head and no tails." She added, they sat for a while in silence after that just enjoying each others company,Nick k sighed and let his body relax a bit his right arm still slung protectively around his ribs.

"Catherine?"

"What?"

"Do think the sheriff will let me go?" Nick asked his eye riveted to the ceiling.

"I don't know, but for your sake and your sanity i sure hope so." She answered honestly, Nick closed his eyes and sighed again,_'It's going to be a long night'._

At precisely 8:00 am the sheriff strolled into Nick room, stopping shirt at the sight that greeted him, Catherine willows sat and the left side of the bed and Grissom on the right, Nick lay between them, with his right arm slung protectively over his ribs, he left over his eyes blocking out the dawn sunlight. Sighing, he turned to leave when Grissoms voice stopped.

"It's okay Sheriff we all awake." He pointed out and When he turned back around he found Nicks eyes on him,watching him nervously.

"Well as you know i have been going over the case and i reviewed the latest results you sent me Catherine, the only thing i can do with such compelling evidence is let you go. Congratulations Stokes your a free man." he delivered the news in good old fashioned sheriff mode, face all serious moody, at first Nick didn't say anything and then he seemed to shake himself awake,.

"Thank you sheriff." He chocked out, Catherine was all smiles and nods, and Grissom grinned.

"Well i have other important things to do today hope to see you back at lab and on your feet soon Stokes."He said and left to room with out another word.

"I'm free, what about Deanna?" Nick asked eyes jumping from Grissom to Catherine and back again.

"Well we can bringing a case against her now she incriminated herself by reporting a rape that didn't happen, and she handed us all the evidence we need on a silver swab." Grissom explained Nick nodded.

"well then I just have on more question to ask." Nick grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" Grissom asked taking the bait hook, line and sinker.

"When can I get out of here?" Nick asked laughing, when Grissoms face dead panned, his ribs protested and made himself calm down.

"Gees Gil even i saw that one coming." Catherine smiled, Nick yawned and lay back his eyes going to the TV that was showing some shark thing on discovery channel.

It was five in the evening with Warrick dropped in for a visit, Nick was watching a game on ESPN, and smiled when he came in.

"Hey I here my boy is a free man now." Warrick and Nick knocked knuckles and Warrick took Catherine's vacated seat, both watch dogs had finally gone home the morning to get some sleep and freshen up.

"So here from Cavalier yet." Warrick asked Nick shook his head.

"He's bed rampaging up and down the halls of the lab that few hour threatening any one he come into contact, poor Greg almost wet his pants when he came out of ballistics and run smack into the bull." Warrick explained, Nick grimaced, but before he could answer the nurse came in to take vitals.

"You have another visitor Detective Cavalier, he wants to talk with alone." She informed them as she jotted down nick new stats on his chart and then replacing it left the room.

"Good luck." Warrick left the room and went to get some coffee, he passed a red faced Cavalier on the way.

Nick looked away from the TV screen when Cavalier came in and over to the bed side, Warrick hadn't been kidding when he said Cavalier was angry, more like a bomb waiting to go off, Nick wasn't sure what to say so he stayed quiet and waited for the bull to make the first move.

"Well I hear your a free man Stokes, how did you pull it off huh?" Cavaliers face contorted into sneer.

"The evidence cleared my name for me Cavalier, you should be out there looking for your rapist not here harassing me." Nick pointed out laying back and once more peeling eyes to the TV screen, he gasped when Cavaliers hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed, Nicks eyes widened and he struggled to break free.

"I know you remember most of what happened to you that night in her room, I'm not sure if you remember who else was in that room with Deanna, but if you do and you tell anyone you won't live long enough to see the next sun rise." Cavalier whispered harshly in Nick ear his fingers curling tighter around Nick throat, Nick gasped and turned his frightened eyes to the man, who help his wide pipe captive.

_'Did he just say, what I think he just said?' _Nicks mind raced to fit Cavalier into the puzzle that was his memory of that night. Warrick voice sounded form some where out side the door and Cavalier back away releasing his death grip Nick gasped in a few lung fulls of air, before throw the contents of the lunch all over and Cavalier.

"Stay the hell away form me Cavalier, I am no longer a part of this investigation, go find another suspect!" Nick yelled loud enough to draw Warrick back into the room, he stopped short and looked wide eyed at Cavalier standing a few feet from Nick covered in chicken and noddles.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Warrick asked


	5. Chapter 5

_Nick clawed at the fingers that twisted tighter, Dang where was Warrick? Cavalier sneered down at him._

_"Lets get one thing straight Stokes, I know you remember most of what happened in your room that night, I'm not sure if remember who else was there with Deanna but if you do and you tell any one what you know you won't live long enough to see the next sun rise." Cavalier whispered into Nicks ear, Nick gasped and turned his frightened eyes on the man holding his wind pipe captive._

_'did he just say, what I think he just said?' Nick's mind raced, as he tried to put Cavalier into the puzzle that was his memory of his attack. He could hear voices just outside the door, one was diffenately Warricks, Cavalier freed his throat and Nick gasped in a few lung fulls of air, and smacked his steaming lunch tray of the table and all over Cavalier._

_"You stay the hell away from me Cavalier I'm not longer involved in your investigation so go find another suspect to hospitalize!" Nick yelled loud enough to draw Warrick back into the room, HE stopped short and stare wide eyed at Cavalier, who stood a few feet from nick dripping chicken and noodles._

_"What the hell is going on in here?" Warrick asked._

Cavalier didn't say anything just walked out the door hi face red his nostrils flaring, Warrick gave Nick a puzzled look, Nick shook his head and held up a hand until he was sure Cavalier was good and gone. He busted up laughing, almost sending himself to the floor, His ribs protested this but he couldn't stop.

"Oh man did you see that." Nick gasped out between laughs, Warrick nodded unable to speak as he joined his friend in laughter.

"Oh Nick that was rich man, pure 100, rich." Warrick high fived him as they started to calm down.

"So how did he become chicken man?" Warrick asked, Nick stopped laughing.

"Uh well, he wanted to know how I cleared my name, I told him the evidence cleared it for me. Then he said he would find a way to get me, thats when my lunch launched it self at Cavalier and you know the rest." Nick explained, No need to tell him Cavalier nearly killed him, or the fact that it may have been the man in his room. Nick felt a shiver crawl up his back at the thought of that man watching him being violated.

"Hey man you okay?" Warrick asked, Nick looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm cool, I going to sack out for a while." Nick said and lowering the bed, made himself comfortable, closed his eyes and to his a few minutes later was snoring softly, Warrick shook his head in disbelief and pulled the blankets further over Nick prone form before turning out the light shutting off the TV and going home to get some sleep of his own.

When Nick finally woke up he was surprised to find his not only dark, but empty except for him and the beeping heart monitor He reached over to flip on the lamp but stopped when a hand covered his mouth, instinctively his hand reached out to find who ever it was.

"Do not make a sound." A voice growled and Nick felt the sting of a knife press against his neck, he continued to try and push the person off of him, the hand over his mouth moved away and grabbing his hands pressed them down against his chest, Nick gasped as pain danced around his hurt ribs.

"Now, What have you told them about that night?" The voice asked, Nick tried to make out the face in the dark, but the person wore a mask, Nick didn't answer right away, his attacker didn't like this, and pressed the blade down against his skin cause blood to bubble and run along the blade and down the side of his neck, Nick winced.

"Nothing, I didn't tell them anything." He whispered.

"Tell what you remember of that night?" The blade eased away a bit an Nick swallowed hard past a lump of fear.

"Deanna was in the room she molested me forced me to ejaculate, it's how she got my semen for the rape, their was some else there too.." Nick gasped as the knife once more pressed into his skin more blood flowed.

"Who?" The voice questioned and Nick just shook his head unable to speak, the knife pressed harder and Nick whimpered.

"I don't know who it was." Nick answered and waited for the knife to slice through his skin, it didn't happened, the knife pulled completely away and Nick went to sit up and dislodge his unwanted guest but was shoved roughly back down by firm hands.

"I'll tell you a secret then." The voice sneered, he felt a body press close to him, he squirmed uncomfortable with close contact, he could feel warm breath on his cheek, as their face come with in inches of his.

"It was me." They whispered in his ear, Nick gasped and fought to get the person off of him, only have that dang knife press against his throat again and Nick forced him self to stop fighting.

"Please, what do you want?" Nick asked gasping in air, his ribs were on fire and his neck a begun to sting.

"You." Came to quick reply, and before he could think of an answer she leaned forward and stole a kiss from his lips, Nick screamed and shoved her away.

"Get aw..." He was cut off by her hand covering his mouth and the knife found his neck again, Nicks heart pounded against his rib cage, he could hear his blood rushing in his ears, and then some one knocked on the door and Nick tried to call out for help but the hand stayed over his mouth.

"Tell any one about this meeting and your dead." She hissed in his ear, before knocking him into darkness. She ran the knife gently across his wrists and putting the knife in his limp hand climbed out the window.

The sound of voices brought Nick to the surface and consciousness and he floated just beyond awake to listen to the voices.

"What exactly happened?" Catherine's voice, angry and worried, asked.

"Well, As far we could tell, his wrists and throat were cut, it looks like he tried to kill him self." A male voice spoke up, the doctor maybe. Nick's body froze and he tried to make sense of what he just heard.

_ 'I did not!' _His mind yelled

"How about the shiner?" Warrick voice also angry and worried, a hint of remorse too, asked. And nick felt the pain from the shiner his right eyes must look terrible to feel this bad.

"Could it have happened yesterday, you said he had a confrontation with Cavalier?" Catherine asked.

_' Hey here's an idea, some body broke into this room last night and tried to kill me!"_ his mind screamed

"I didn't notice anything, but i guess it could be, nick never motioned being struck so i really have no idea." Warrick sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes.

"Do we honestly believe Nick would hurt him self, he didn't have any reason to."Warrick tried to reason, Nick felt tear prick his closed eyes.

"good, point I mean, he was given the all clear on the rape thing, but maybe he was having difficulties dealing with being molested." Catherine stopped herself from adding _'again'_ she would not betray his trust so easily.

"Why not come to one of us,why try to kill him self?" Warrick asked.

_'because I didn't.' _Nick thought forcing his eyes opened to see every one staring at him.

_"Must of said that out loud.' _He thought, he looked around his room, it wasn't the same room he had been in last night, no TV for one and no window for another, he tried to lift a hand to his face but found they wouldn't move,he head jerked back around and he stare at the straps holding his wrists and feet down the the bed, he could feel the panic bubbling to the surface and tried to fight it, but he lost and started fight the straps, pulling and twisting.

"Let me out please." Nick yelled , he knew what he was just fueling the doctors fire, making them think he was insane, but he couldn't stay strapped down like this.

"Nick man calm down it okay." Warrick voice tried to reason but, Nick wasn't listening.

"No please let me out, I can;t breath in here!" He continued to shout, gasping for air.

"Dang he must think he back in the box again." Catherine explained, she put a hand on Nicks arm and squeezed he stopped struggling for a moment to look over at her and blinked.

"Calm down nick your not in the box in the hospital, remember?" Catherine dropped her voice low and she hoped soothing Nick blinked again and sagged into the mattress and pillows.

"What happened?" He crocked out, he neck hurt and his wrist stung, he had a god awful headache now too.

"What the last thing you remember last night?" Warrick asked.

"Um I went to sleep and when I woke up some one was in my room , they ...they held a knife to my throat and asked what I told you, when i said nothing they asked my what I remembered from that night, when I didn't answer they pressed the knife into my skin thats how it got cut, I'm not sure about the wrists I do know she clocked me so hard and passed out." Nick explained not taking his eyes from Catherine.

"Are you going to stay calm Mr Stokes or do I need to sedate you?A voice questioned and Nick noticed a nurse standing the door way for the first time, she held a hypodermic needle in her left hand and what he assumed to be his chart in the other, she was thin and tall, with dark hair and eyes.

"No I'll stay calm." Nick almost pleaded, he watched her as she walked around the side of the bed and started to take vitals, then she left leaving his chart on the bed for the doctor to look at. Nick fell back against the pillows and took in deep breaths trying to relax his body it wasn't working.

"Nick are you okay?" Catherine asked, but Nick couldn't answer.

"Please Cath get these things off me." He pleaded pulling at the restraints, Catherine's heart broke right then.

"Nick I'm sorry but I don't have the authority to remove them let me go talk with the nurse and see what I can do." And Catherine left before Nick could answer, A few minutes later she and the Nurse returned.

"I can take to restraints but i need to take some blood and take out the catheter first so you'll have to step out side for a few minutes." They complied. The nurse came close to Nicks her face stopping next to his.

"Hello again Nick remember me?" She asked as she removed the first of the restraints, Nick pushed her away and went to free his other wrist,when she came at him once more with a knife he deflected the blow, but the nurse wasn't so lucky she ended up with a slice on her arms that bleed onto the bed sheet and her uniform, she screamed and a doctor came rushing saw the scene and called for orderlies Nick panicked and clawed at the restraints, but didn't get free before they rushed him two held him as he struggled, while another took a readied syringe from the doctor and grabbed nicks arm.

"NO please, i didn't do anything!" Nick yelled, Catherine and Warrick stood dumb struck in the room watching nick struggle with the orderlies even as the drugs entered his blood stream, his fighting slowed and his eyes began to droop, he looked over at Warrick and Catherine.

"Please...I...didn't... do... anything." He was out just and the words left his mouth his eyes closed and he breathing evened out.

"I want the patient retrained at all times, and sedated at six hour intervals." The doctor commanded, the orderlies obeyed, and before thy could protest both Catherine and Warrick were forced out of the room and the door was closed and locked.

"I'm sorry but until I have a chance to asses Mr. Stokes mental state no one will be allowed to see him." And the Doctor walked down the hall guiding a still bleeding nurse away.

DUN DUN DUN... oh my oh my, what well happen next, I changed chapter four a bit, fixed spelling and changed the end so it would go along with this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"We've been over this I did not try to kill my self, some one broke into my room!" Nick's voice rose in volume, he was really starting to hate this, he still felt groggy from what they had used to knock him out, his chest was on fire, and he really wanted out of those dang restraints. He pulled at them for the umpteenth time that afternoon trying to get a little lee way but, hadn't, as of yet, had any success in doing so.

"That won't do you any good Mr. Stokes, those aren't coming off until you can conduct your self like a rational adult." The doctor pointed out, not for the first time.

"When can I see my friends?" Nick asked changing the subject, and giving the doctor a look that would send Satan screaming for his mother.

"Not until I say you can. Mr. Stokes, your were attacked in your home, can you tell him want happened?" Dr. Newman asked, Nick just blinked at him.

"Uh...not really, no." He answered, Dr. Newman turned back to him an evil smirk on his face.

"I'll tell you want Mr. Stokes you tell me about the attack and I'll take off you restraints." Dr. Newman offered. Nick felt a knot growing in the pit of his stomach some thing was definitely off with this guy.

"look she forced me to ejaculate for her, what more is there to say?" Nick told him.

"And how did feel when you remember what had happened?" Dr. Newman Asked coming to stand at the side of Nicks bed, his hand coming to rest on the cuff around Nick left wrist.

"Violated, dirty." Nick answered honestly, Dr. Newman released to buckle on the strap.

"What did you tell your friends about it?" He asked.

"I told them what I remembered but not how a felt, it's what helped clear my name." Nick explained.

"Why not their your fiends wouldn't they understand your feelings?" Newman continued to play with the cuff, it was starting to irritate nick and pulled his wrist to free it form the now loose cuff.

"I guess they might, but I've never been one to open up easily." Nick replied, moving his wrist again testing the cuff, he could about pull his hand free, when the doctor grabbed his wrist and held it down.

"Hey." Nick tried to pull free of the grip but it only tightened, nick felt his hand being pulled back into the cuff and felt the leather against his skin as it was pulled tight.

"why did you call for your supervisor when they arrested you at your lab?" Newman asked Nick winced as he tried to move his wrist around.

"I don't know I wasn't really thinking about at the time I just knew he'd help me." Nick answered, in truth he really hadn't thought about who's name to call he just called out the first name he could think of.

"Do you think of him as a father figure of some kind?" Dr. Newman asked, and Nick felt the same unease as before.

"I guess I don't know like i said I never really thought about it." Nick answered.

"But you want his approval, for him to be proud of you?" Newman asked, Nick was tiring of these bogus questions, and his wrist was starting to hurt.

"I don't know never thought much about it." He replied.

"Well, it's time for your next dose of sedative so I'll leave you to rest, we'll pick this up later." Newman turned to leave but just as he made the door to turned back to nick.

"I allow you to have only to of your co works come see you." And with that he was gone.

"No please no more drugs I want stay awake. Please" Nick pulled at the cuffs he winced his left wrist was on fire and he was losing the feeling in his fingers. He felt the needle pierce his skin and few minutes later he drifted to sleep.

When he woke up he heard voices whispering, but he could make out what they were saying. He lay waiting for the fuzzy feeling to wear off.

"Look I think he's waking up." One voice female pointed out, Nick lifted heavy lids and looked around at the two faces that hovered above him.

"Catherine, Warrick?" He crocked out, lifting a hand to his face, he stopped and stare at his hand as it hovered just above his eyes.

"When did that happen?" He asked aloud, Catherine chuckled.

"While you were napping the doctor had the nurse remove the restraints." She explained. Nick sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Where are you going?" Warrick asked placing a firm hand on his right arm Nick looked over at him.

"To empty my bladder you mind?" Nick asked throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he hopped down the from the bed and nearly did a face plant into the floor, Warrick caught him and held him up right until found his bearing and stood on his own.

"whoa, those drugs must still be working." Nick shrugged off and as made his way to the rest room across the room.

"Yeah you've been flat on your back for almost a week now so your legs have to get use to being used again." Warrick explained. When he finished, he came back out find the nurse waiting for him, nick eyed her warily.

"Time for your meds Mr. Stokes." She said a little cheery for Nicks taste.

What medication?" Nick asked, as far as he he hadn't been put on anything unless it was pain killers.

"Dr. Newman prescribed some anti depressants for you take." She handed him a small cup containing a small white pill. Nick handed her the cup.

"Well why don't tell Dr. Newman that i don't need any thing I'm not depressed." Nick sneered and went to get back into bed.

"I'm under strict instructions that if you refuse to take your pills you will be sedated and restrained." The nurse warned smile all but gone now, her face had taken on a sort of scowl, Nick swallowed hard and accepted the pill with out further argument swallowed them dry. She checked nick mouth before leaving satisfied that he had indeed taken the pill.

"Napoleonic power monger." Nick cursed as she lay back against the pillows.

"What would make the doctor think you need to be on an anti depressant?" Catherine asked. Nick shrugged.

"He talked to me before knocking me out last time, wanted me open up about what happened, he kept asking me all kinds questions." Nick explained.

"Like what?" Warrick asked.

"Like he wanted to know what i had told you about the attack, and then he started asking what I remembered and then he started asking about Grissom, why I called for him when they arrested me at the lab, and if I thought of him as a father figure." Nick explained.

"Isn't it his job to get you to talk about what happened?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah well why did you want to know what I told you?" Nick asked

"Maybe he's just trying to gage your level of comfort with us." Catherine suggested. Nick sighed and shrugged it off as nothing. Their conversation was ended when the good doctor himself came in holding a chart.

"Well are we having a nice visit?" HE asked Nick shrugged.

"It's fine." He answered.

"Well it's time for Nick and I to have our session again so i am afraid it's time to leave." He looked pointedly and Catherine.

"Well i guess we'll see you later Nicky get some rest." She kissed his forehead and he and Warrick banged knuckles and the two left, Nick felt his stomach grow tighter and the door closed behind them leaving him alone with Dr. Jekyll.

"How are you doing today Nick?" Dr. Newman asked.

"Fine, just fine." HE answered his voice a little shaky.

"Have a nice visit with your friends?" Nick nodded.

"It was great." he said, _'until you showed up' stayed in his thoughts._

"Now where did we leave off last time?" this was directed more at himself than Nick. Ah yes we were discussing her boss Gil Grissom." DR. Newman pulled up a chair and sat down leaning forward to look at Nick face.

"Why do you want to know about my boss." Nick asked

"I find it easier to help a patient when i know a little more about him." The doctor explained. Nick sighed.

"Now tell about you relationship with him." he asked.

"Well he's my boss, and friend." Nick explained

"And would you say you look up to him like he's a father figure?"

"I never really thought about but yeah I guess." Nick answered. He watched Dr. Newman jot down noted in his chart.

"okay how about the rest of you friends?" He asked Nick sighed, this was going to be a long day. He went on the tell about each of co-workers, then they talked about Nicks life Nick left out certain things he really didn't want to tread on or go into with a total stranger.

"Now tell about the attack at her house a few nights ago." the doctor tried Nick just sighed.

"all I can remember is her being on top of me when i woke up in the middle of the night and then she and her little helper molested me and then took off, after that everything very fuzzy." Nick explained.

"see not so hard to talk about things is it?" the doctor asked and graced Nick with a soft smile which Nick returned he felt the uneasiness in his stomach lift away.

"When can I get out of here?" Nick asked, the Doctor chuckled, I should have seen that one coming.

"How about we talk again to morrow and see how it goes then we'll talk about getting you up and out of here." He bargained Nick nodded and lay back tired yawning.

"Well I'll let you get some rest." And orderly came in holding a syringe Nick tensed.

"I think we can forgo any more sedation treatments he seem quiet improved now, just get some well deserved rest young man and I'll be back to speak with tomorrow." Nick waited for both to leave before allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

AH HA finally the next chapter i decided to go with a less aggressive doctor then I had intended, don't worry then next chapter take as long as this one did.


End file.
